


We belong to each other.

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ., Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Smut, Secret Relationship, Stiles is not underage, no beta read, no explicit, we die as (wo)men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: A stolen moment, a secret encounter. It's not just sex. They loved each other, even if they did not supposed to.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	We belong to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is one of my guilty ship. I will not apologise for it. But, i would clarify that i condemn all type of abuse, incluing statutory rape. Please, remember this is a fictional work.
> 
> On another hand, I apologize for every grammar mistake you could find. English is my second languague and I am practicing it. Enjoy It!!!

It started as an agreement, only business. They would meet to relieved tensions and necessities; Peter’s need to control and Stiles’ one to be taken care of him. No feelings should had got involved but neither of them could control their hearts. Although they fought it, trying to refuse and deny every instinct and fibber on them, and moved on, they couldn't do it. They knew they shouldn't, everybody around them would be against it if they know, but they got tired of refusing their desires and emotions.

Stiles failed to contain his loudly moans when Peter fucked him. His eyes were closed, small tears were trapped by his thick lashes, and his brows were arched in a pleasure expression. His assaulted mouth was open and emitting little whimpers of pain and pleasure. He was shivering, his legs were shaking around the waist of the other man and his hands gripped tightly the other’s shoulders. He was at the mercy of his lover attention.

Peter groaned at the beautiful sight. The boy –the man, he remembered himself– under him was a gift he didn't deserved but he would never let him go. Stiles was his to cherished and loved; no matter how far the other run or how much he tried to control the wolf. Nothing in his miserable life would make him regret the decision of taking his lover for himself, stolen him for others who were too blind to notice the treasure in front of them

The older man didn’t feel guilty for how possessive he felt over Stiles. He knew the other felt likewise. The young one had been a giver of his life, taking care of his father and friends, but Peter was only his and he wasn't to gave him up either. The human was as passional as the werewolf.

Peter was coming close to his climax. The pressure of Stiles’ walls around him was to much for him. A bestial groan emerged from him, his eyes turned electric blue, when he came inside his lover. A cry was the answer of Stiles, who had just came from third time in the night.

The two of them laid exhausted over the bed. Their limbs entwined, always on contact. Stiles, eyes closed, rested over Peter’s chest. The older one had turned them around to avoid crushing the other one. Both of them were enjoying their intimacy. Maybe they would have troubles for begin together but they would face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hoped you like it. Teen wolf is one of this fandoms I am into it but I am not inside it, to much. If you have time, let a comment. I love to read you.
> 
> As always, I expect you are alright, keep yourself safe and strong, and I send you good vibes.
> 
> XOXO.


End file.
